


Best Season

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's just the best season ok, and Ironhide's gonna appreciate it.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Best Season

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Ironhide, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Only the author waxing on poetical about Fall,  
>  **Notes:** For Mmouse, who is awesome at being awesome.

This, Ironhide believed, was the best time of the year. After thirty-five -or was it thirty-six now?- years on Earth, he figured he could just go ahead and declare Fall the winner of all the seasons. The sun was still bright, but the sky took on a new crispness and clarity. The blue intensified after the blazing summer sun stopped washing it out. Mornings and evenings grew downright chilly, and this early in the day the frost still crunched under his feet. The frost _and_ the brilliantly colored leaves.

Cybertron never had anything like Fall.

Seasons? Sure, once upon a time. Weather for a certainty. But leaves that turned a riot of colors and then blanketed the ground? Pits no.

Ironhide cycled his vents, inhaling the cold air and letting it bite at his filters. The air smelled different now than it had a month ago. And now -unlike back when they first woke up- he knew he wasn't just imagining it. There was... something to Fall. Perceptor would probably know what it was. Pits, Ironhide remembered something about sugars breaking down and molder, but it didn't matter. Not really. He liked it, that's what counted.

His feet crunched along, following a well-worn trail that jutted off the main road to the _Ark_ and toward the river. In a couple of weeks the red, orange, and yellow, the russet and green would turn to brown, and the trees would be bare. Ironhide would be able to see the river from where he was then though right now it was still lost beyond the foliage, a babble and rush of sound that didn't echo yet.

As Ironhide closed in on the river he spotted a familiar flash of white. "Ya're up early," he said. "Or is it up late still?"

Ratchet glanced back over his shoulder and grinned a bit. "Early. For once. What are you doing out here?"

"Pretty mornin'." Ironhide crossed the open space from treeline to riverbank on grass that hadn't yet given up on being green. "Too pretty ta pass without a walk outside."

"That it is," Ratchet said and shifted to stretch his legs out and lean back on his hands. "Something about this time of year, isn't there?"

Ironhide smiled and copied Ratchet's pose, making himself comfortable as he stared off across the river and into a sea of colors. "Ain't there just," he replied.

Ratchet snickered quietly. "We're old men, Hide. Up early as slag, off enjoying the woods..."

"That what old men do?"

"So I hear."

Ironhide grunted in response and laid back, fingers laced behind his helm so he could stare up at the blue of the sky. There were a few white, wispy tatters of clouds up there too, but not the sort that meant rain.

Beside him, Ratchet laid down too and a very comfortable silence stretched between them. Ironhide inhaled again, that soft Fall scent filling his vents, making him feel somehow cleaner and more at peace.

Yes. Fall was definitely the best season to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
